prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode Guide/@comment-69.85.234.252-20130418165507/@comment-9712798-20130424073857
HERES THE REAL STORY: In the beginning, Alison and Courtney had started off as best friends, doing everything together and sharing a "twin connection," as others would describe it. Though as time progressed, Alison was always jealous of her more popular sister and forced Courtney to impersonate her, at the same time tormenting Courtney to the point that the girls would begin to fight, leading to screaming matches in the playgrounds and Courtney locking Ali in the bathroom stall during school. Courtney would always pretend to be her sister because she was forced to, from introducing herself to the UPS man as Ali, to showing up to Ali's Saturday art classes. The final straw was when the DiLaurentises found Courtney trying to choke her sister because Courtney suffered enough, and doctors were called and examinations were performed. Ali had passed the tests, but Courtney had panicked and the doctors had diagnosed her with paranoid schizophrenia. Courtney denied the diagnose and claimed that Alison threatened her and forced to impersonate, but no one believed her (however, this statement was actually true). The DiLaurentises had moved to Rosewood and they sent Courtney to the mental hospital. Several months later, the DiLaurentises relocated to Rosewood, changing their last names from Day-DiLaurentis to DiLaurentis to hide their past due to Courtney. Courtney, currently at home, spies Ali talking to her brother, asking him if he had seen her A-for-Ali ring. Courtney changes into an similar outfit to Ali's and goes downstairs, where she sees Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily arguing. Curious, Courtney asks her sister about it but Ali brushes it off and starts provoking Courtney, and the two quickly get into a fight. Jason intervenes but Ali pushes him out of the way, causing him to fall into the bookshelf and break a plate. Alison walks up the stairs while Jason storms out the house. Courtney realizes that it is her chance to trick her parents into thinking that she is Alison and Alison is Courtney. She goes outside and meets the Liars, until her parents force Alison into their car and drive off to the Preserve, thinking that she is Courtney. Now, Courtney has to carry out her new life as Alison. She puts on Alison's initial ring and reads Alison's diary to find out about her life and friends. She realizes that she can't be friends with Naomi and Riley because they could find out her true identity. Courtney decides to ditch Naomi and Riley for Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily. She quickly becomes friends with them and also increases their popularity greatly. As Alison, Courtney creates a special bond with her four new best friends and she meets an old friend of Alison's, Nick Maxwell. They flirt and Courtney slips Nick her number. Courtney told Ian Thomas that if he kissed Spencer that she would kiss him. Ian kissed Spencer, but then when a drunk Ian tried to forcefully kiss Courtney, Nick saw and dumped her. Courtney needs constant full attention from the Liars, but they somehow betrayed her friendship. Spencer did not tell Courtney about Melissa's party. However Courtney makes the deal with Ian to impress Spencer. Courtney sees Ian passionately kissing Spencer from the window, but Spencer decides to keep it a secret. When Spencer admitted the kiss, Courtney urges her to confess to Melissa. Hanna makes a friend named Josie behind Courtney's back and they speak ill of her. Courtney makes Hanna watch Josie making out with Sean Ackard at the end-of-school party. Aria does not want to talk about her family problem. Courtney accidentally sees Byron making out with Meredith. When Aria told her family was going to Iceland, Courtney leads Aria to find out Byron's affair. Emily refuses to tell who her crush is and runs away twice. Courtney finds out Emily loves her. Emily admits to being in love with Courtney, and Courtney reads a passionate letter that Emily wrote her. The day after Nick broke up, Courtney behaves especially nasty to the Liars. Three days before the sleepover, Alison returns home and starts tormenting Courtney. Courtney becomes paranoid. At the sleepover, when Courtney was hypnotizing the Liars she saw Alison out the window of the barn. Then, Spencer and Courtney got into an argument, in which Courtney stormed out. Spencer called her back and chased after her. She gave Courtney a gentle shove. Courtney, trying to get Spencer to go away becuase she didn't want her to see Alison, told Spencer about how Ian only kissed her because of a deal. Now, Spencer was furious and pushed Courtney to the ground. Courtney got up and ran away. She stopped in her backyard when she saw her mother and Spencer's father making out on Spencer's porch. Alison appears and began threatening and taunting Courtney. Then the two girls began wrestling on the ground. Ali tries to kill Courtney, but Courtney momentarily delays her. At that moment Alison saw someone else come and pushed Courtney into the hole for the gazebo. In the few minutes before Courtney died she recognized both voices, her sisters and another one. They have planned the murder all along. Alison and her accomplice covered Courtney's body with dirt. Alison goes back to the house and tries to convince her parents that she is really Alison. But the next day, her parents find out she is not wearing her initial ring and the Jenna Thing bracelet, and assume she is Courtney. Then the Liars come and tell Mrs. DiLaurentis they don't know where "Ali" is. The construction crew pour concrete into the hole, unaware that Courtney's body is lying in it. Mrs. DiLaurentis thinks that "Courtney" did something horrible to her twin sister, and tells Alison to pack and then drove her to the Preserve. Alison sees Spencer on her driveway, and vows revenge with the help of the mysterious person.